Leo Valdez
Leonidas "Leo" Valdez - syn Hefajstosa i Esperanzy Valdez. Najlepszy przyjaciel Jasona Grace i Piper McLean, chłopak Kalipso. Zbudował statek "Argo II". W dzieciństwie opiekowała się nim Tia Callida, która w rzeczywistości była królową Olimpu - Herą. Jest jednym z herosów, których dotyczyła Przepowiednia Siedmiorga. Historia Dzieciństwo Leo urodził się w Houston w Teksasie, jako syn Hefajstosa i Esperanzy Valdez, właścicielki sklepu z narzędziami. Kiedy był małym chłopcem, opiekowała się nim niania - Tia Callida, która potem okazała się Herą. Miała dziwną tendencję do kładzenia go do kominka, namawiała go do zabawy nożami i lubiła, gdy szturchał kijem węże. Kazała mu obierać papryczki jalapenos, żeby doświadczył bólu. Wszystko miało na celu zrobienie z chłopca "jej herosa" Kiedy Tia opiekowała się nim po raz ostatni, miał pięć lat. Narysował wtedy latający statek z głową smoka. Gdy chciał się podpisać, obrazek wzleciał w niebo i zniknął. Leo był bliski płaczu, ale Tia nie zwracała na to uwagi i poprosiła go, by rozpalił ogień. Kilka chwil później, gdy nadeszła jego matka, zobaczyła małego Leona w dymiącym ognisku. Blok był spalony, kredki roztopione, a chłopiec powoli przepalał ogrodowy stół. Kiedy zmarła jego matka, miał osiem lat. Gdy po całym dniu pracy wyszli ze sklepu, Esperanza zauważyła, że zapomniała kluczyków do samochodu. Kazała synowi poczekać i wróciła do sklepu. Drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Leo zaczął się niepokoić. Wołał mamę, wystukał alfabetem Morse'a "Nic ci nie jest?", ale matka nie odpowiadała. Nagle pojawiła się Gaja. Powiedziała, że nie może go zniszczyć, ale może złamać mu serce. Gdy chłopak zrozumiał, że chce zrobić coś złego jego matce, przywołał ogień. Niechcący podpalił sklep i mamę w środku. Esperanza zginęła, a ciotka Leona - Rosa, zwróciła całą rodzinę przeciw niemu. Przez parę lat był umieszczany w rodzinach zastępczych, ale ze wszystkich sześciu uciekł. W końcu został umieszczony w Szkole Dziczy, gdzie spotkał Jasona i Piper. ''Olimpijscy Herosi'' ''Zagubiony Heros'' Leo po raz pierwszy występuje, kiedy to próbuje przypomnieć Jason'owi kim jest.Mówi że znajdują się w szkole "dziczy" w szkole dla dzieci z problemami. Opowiada mu także jak razem robili numery Hedge'owi miedzy innymi jak to dodał pianki do golenia do galaretki i o tym że chodzi z Piper. Uświadamia mu, iż są od dawna najlepszymi i jedynymi przyjaciółmi, co oczywiście było jedynie mylnym wrażeniem spowodowanym działaniem Mgły spowodowanym przez Herę .Historie przerywa mu trener Hedge, swoim megafonem, który "z niewiadomych powodów" odzywa się głosem Darth'a Vadera lub krzyczy "KROWA MÓWI MUUU" co jest oczywiście sprawą Leo. Gdy dotarli do Wielkiego Kanionu zaczyna się zwiedzanie. Leo opowiadał nadal Jasonowi o nich za to Piper dokuczały inne dziewczyny.Na polu szalała burza. Jeden z członków szkoły dziczy Dylan który okazał się Ventusem. Po tym jak Jason pokonał go Przyleciała Anabeth i Butch i zabrali Jasona, Piper i Leo do obozu herosów. Gdy tylko wraz z Piper, Jason'em, Annabeth i Butch'em dociera do Obozu Herosów, od razu zostaje uznany przez Hefajstosa. Tego samego wieczoru zgłasza się na ochotnika do misji ocalenia Hery. Znajduje Festusa i go naprawia przez całą noc by rano wyruszyć na jego grzbiecie. ''Krew Olimpu'' Umarł w tej książce, pokonując Gaję. Festus podał mu Lekarstwo Lekarza i Leo został przywrócony do życia. Ożywając spadł na Ogygię, gdzie poznał i zakochał się w Kalipso. Pod koniec tej książki zabiera Kalipso z wyspy. Dalsze losy W "Greckich Bogach według Percy'ego Jacksona" Percy mówi: W ten sposób dowiadujemy się, że Leo wrócił i utrzymuje kontakt z przyjaciółmi. W Ukrytej Wyroczni Nico ostatecznie ujawnia, że heros wysłał im wiadomość, że żyje i jest z Kalipso. Pod koniec tej książki przylatuje ze swoją nową dziewczyną na Festusie dzięki swojemu bratu - Harley'owi. Charakter Leo ma niezwykłe poczucie humoru. Uwielbia żartować ze wszystkiego w każdej, nawet bardzo poważnej sytuacji. Często doprowadza tym resztę załogi do szału, ale jednak w duchu dziękują Leonowi, że w czarnych godzinach znajdzie się ktoś, kto choć trochę poprawi im nastrój. Leo przyznaje, że jego poczucie humoru jest przykrywką dla bólu, jaki musi znosić ("Humor was a good way to hide pain."). Syn Hefajstosa często czuje się zagubiony i samotny, ponieważ jako jedyny z siódemki półbogów nie ma dziewczyny i czasem wydaje się, że jest jak "piąte koło u wozu" (a nawet "siódme"). Często targają nim wątpliwości i niezbyt wierzy w siebie, chociaż w dowcipach mówi, że jest wspaniały. Są to jednak tylko wygłupy. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Leo lubi żartować, pocieszając tym samego siebie. Szybko się zakochuje, podczas czterech części "Olimpijskich Herosów" zadurzył się w Chione (bogini śniegu), Echo, Hazel, Thalii, aż w końcu w nimfie Kalipso. Mimo to nie ma zbytniego szczęścia do dziewczyn. Wygląd Leo ma kędzierzawe, brązowe włosy, spiczaste uszy i wesołą, dziecinną twarz na której często pojawia się łobuzerski uśmiech, który nie jednego dorosłego jest w stanie wyprowadzić z równowagi. Według Jasona "Leo wyglądał jak elf z orszaku latynoskiego Świętego Mikołaja". Jest przeciętnej postury. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest spojrzenie - gdy spojrzy się mu w oczy, można odnieść wrażenie, że przesadził z kofeiną. Jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane przez ADHD. Jak zauważyła Hazel, jest młodszym duplikatem swojego pradziadka Sammy'ego. Relacje Przyjaciele |-|Jason Grace = Leo myślał, że jest od dawna najlepszym przyjacielem Jasona. Okazało się jednak, że to Mgła zaczęła płatać figle Valdezowi i Piper. Magiczna zasłona sprawiła, że oboje myśleli, iż Jason jest ich kumplem ze "Szkoły Dziczy". Naprawdę chłopak cały czas był w Obozie Jupiter. Przez dalszą część opowieści teoretycznie Leo i Jason są przyjaciółmi. Jednak przy spotkaniu z Medeą czarodziejka omamia ich umysły. Wtedy chcą się wzajemnie pozabijać. Leonidas mówi otwarcie, że nienawidzi syna Jupitera za tę jego doskonałość. Rzymianin odpowiada, że on też nie cierpi syna Hefajstosa za głupie poczucie humoru i zdolność do irytacji. Później jednak Piper przemawia im czaromową do rozumu. Wtedy Jason przeprasza Leona za to, co powiedział. Do końca serii nie ulega wątpliwości, że są przyjaciółmi. |-|Piper McLean = Piper była koleżanką Leona z klasy. Nigdy nie mieli romantycznych relacji, ale łączyła ich szczera i oddana przyjaźń. W jednej części córka Afrodyty cmoknęła chłopaka w policzek - był to typowo siostrzany gest. Kiedy w ostatnim tomie losy herosa są nieznane, półbogini szuka z zapałem swojego przyjaciela. |-|Percy Jackson = Na początku wyraźnie widać, że chłopcy są wobec siebie obojętni. Jednak gdy Leo przez opętanie bombarduje Nowy Rzym, Percy jest na niego wściekły. Przez cały "Znak Ateny" ich relacja nie zmienia się, aż... Nemezis daje Valdezowi ofertę. Kiedy będzie w sytuacji bez wyjścia, może przełamać ciasteczko, ale będzie musiał srogo zapłacić. Tą "zapłatę" odbierają jednak Percy i Annabeth, kiedy wpadają do Tartaru. Leo uważa, że to przez niego. W "Domu Hadesa" Chione wysyła go na wyspę Ogygię. Tam syn Hefajstosa poznaje Kalipso, w której się zakochuje. W jego sercu rodzi się jednocześnie nienawiść do Jacksona za zranienie tej pięknej dziewczyny. Pod koniec jednak Leonidas skupia się na tym, że przez niego Perseusz trafił do piekła - dosłownie. Zaś w "Krwi Olimpu" Percy przeprasza półboga za krzywdę, jaką wyrządził córce Atlasa. Z tymi przeprosinami nienawiść zmienia się w przyjaźń. Przez całą książkę widzimy połączenie tej sarkastycznej dwójki przyjaciół. Ich żarty są doskonałe. Kiedy pod koniec Leo umiera, Jackson wierzy, że jednak synowi Hefajstosa udało się powstać i jest gdzieś, daleko... Na finał "Ukrytej Wyroczni", kiedy Percy dostrzega nadlatującego Leona na Festusie, widać błysk w jego oku. Syn Posejdona jako jedyny ze wszystkich obozowiczów nie uderzył herosa na powitanie. Widać więc typową więź przyjacielską między chłopcami. |-|Frank Zhang = Najpierw ich relacje nie były zadowalające. Frank czuł się przy Leonie jak typowy "przegryw". Był na niego zły, że (chcąc lub niechcąc) zbombardował Nowy Rzym. Że się z niego nabijał. Że podrywał jego dziewczynę. I że zawsze miał lepszy plan. Jednak podczas wizyty na Ogygii Leo prosi Kalipso o kawałek ognioodpornej tkaniny. Po powrocie podarowuje ją Frankowi na drewienko, od którego zależy życie syna Marsa. Fakt, że Leo ma nową dziewczynę, sprawia, że nie podrywa już Hazel. Valdez i Zhang zostają przyjaciółmi. Miłosne zainteresowania |-|Chione = Jason, Piper i Leo spotkali Chione w pałacu jej ojca, Boreasza. Valdez od razu poczuł ciepło bijące od bogini. Była to dziwna miłość ze względu, że Leo był synem greckiego boga ognia a Chione grecką boginią śniegu. Chione nie odwzajemniła zbyt specjalnie uczucia Valdeza - dużo bardziej interesował ją syn Jupitera, Jason. Syn Hefajstosa był zawiedziony, kiedy nie pozwolono mu iść z piękną dziewczyną i przyjaciółmi na spotkanie z Boreaszem. Rozczarował się dodatkowo, dowiedziawszy się, iż bogini wściekła się na całą ich trójkę. Kiedy pod koniec książki okazuje się, że Chione była po stronie Gai i zamroziła przewody Festusa, Leo pokonuje swoje zauroczenie do niej i walczy z panią śniegu. W Domu Hadesa ta odwdzięcza się, wystrzeliwując Valdeza na Ogygię. |-|Thalia Grace = Thalia była kolejnym zauroczeniem Leona od pierwszego wejrzenia. Heros wiedział, że Thalia jest poruczniczką Łowczyń Artemidy, ale mimo wszystko próbował z nią flirtować. Córka Zeusa odrzuciła go oczywiście ze względu na przysięgę. Potem jednak, w serii "Apollo i boskie próby", Leo i Thalia stają się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. |-|Hazel Levesque = Kiedy Hazel zobaczyła Leona, coś do niego poczuła, gdyż przypominał jej Sammy'ego pradziadka Leona. Syn Hefajstosa także trochę odwzajemniał uczucie córki Plutona, wcale tego nie chcąc. Wmawiał sobie, że to dziewczyna Franka, ale jej kręcone włosy pachnące cynamonem, złote oczy i spryt wcale mu tego nie ułatwiały. Wreszcie, kiedy Leo spotkał Kalipso, odkochał się w Hazel i tym samym zawarł pokój z Frankiem. Później zarówno Leo jak i Hazel przyznaje, że byli tylko przyjaciółmi. |-|Echo = Od samego początku ich spotkania w książce widać było, że Echo naprawdę ciągle kochała Narcyza, ale najwyraźniej Leo także jej się spodobał. Razem z Hazel pomagał jej ratować swoją miłość. Na koniec nimfa cmoknęła Valdeza w policzek przed czym sam Valdeza nie protestował. Dało się zauważyć, że ten pocałunek od Echo nie był wcale po przyjacielsku. |-|Kalipso = Po tym jak Chione wysłała Leona na Ogygię jednym mocnym podmuchem, heros spadł prosto na stół jadalny córki Atlasa, czym ściągnął na siebie jej gniew. Niechlujny wygląd i ręce w smarze nie prezentowały jej Leona jako kogoś atrakcyjnego. Kalipso uznała, że bogowie kpią sobie z niej przysyłając jej syna Hefajstosa. Kalipso twierdziła nawet, że nienawidziła Leona. Potem jednak zaczęła się do niego przekonywać. Kiedy się ostatecznie w nim zakochała, po Valdeza przypłynęła magiczna tratwa. Zanim półbóg odpłynął, czarodziejka pocałowała go na pożegnanie. Zakochany Leo przysiągł na Styks, że powróci po piękną dziewczynę. Obietnicę tę dotrzymał pod koniec "Krwi Olimpu". Później razem z tytanką przyleciał na Festusie do Obozu Herosów i wybrał się z Apollinem na misję. Na koniec obydwoje postanowili zostać w Stacyjce. Zdolności |-|Ogólne zdolności= * ADHD - jak wielu półbogów ma nadpobudliwość ruchową. * Dysleksja - jego mózg jest zaprogramowany na starożytną grekę, a nie na angielski. * Trzy języki - umie mówić po starogrecku, angielsku i hiszpańsku. Tego ostatniego nauczył się od mamy gdy był mały. * Alfabet Morse'a - tego nauczyła go również mama. |-|Zdolności Półboga= * Umiejętności budownicze i techniczne - jako syn Hefajstosa, ma wrodzone umiejętność techniczne i budowlane. Tworzy różne maszyny i wynalazki. Potrafi także wyczuć, z czego zrobione są jakieś przedmioty. Umie zbudować coś w 5 minut, czasem nawet nie myśląc o tym, że coś majstruje. * Kontrola ognia - Leo potrafi kontrolować ogień i tworzyć ogniste kule. Na zawołanie potrafi się zapalić. Jednak zdarza mu się to także, kiedy czymś się podnieci. Jest całkowicie odporny na ogień, chociaż jego ubrania już nie. Potrafi sprawić, by stały się ognioodporne, jednak działa to tylko, kiedy jest skupiony. Ciekawostki * Zakochał się nieszczęśliwie w Chione, ale potem walczył z nią, by uwolnić Herę. * Obecnie jest jedynym dzieckiem Hefajstosa, które może władać ogniem i są na niego odporne. Ostatni heros posiadający tę umiejętność spowodował Wielki Pożar Londynu z 1666 roku. * Może wyciągnąć ze swojego pasa składniki do przygotowania wegetariańskich tacos, a także miętówki. * Leo z łaciny znaczy lew. * Umie mówić po hiszpańsku. * Podczas wizyty w przychodni Asklepiosa przeprogramował tablicę informacyjną tak, że napis pokazywał "Wszystkie panie kochają Leona". * Przeprogramował posąg Higiei i węża w przychodni boga medycyny na "tryb idioty". To samo robił z konsolą do gier na obozie, gdy znudziły mu się wszystkie podstawowe tryby. * Wystukiwał "kocham cię" w alfabecie Morse'a. Tak porozumiewał się ze swoją mamą. * Ma chorobę lokomocyjną, a także czasem mdli go, gdy rozmawia z dziewczynami. * Podczas pobytu na Ogygii zakochał się w Kalipso i przysiągł na Styks, że do niej powróci. Ona także go pokochała, chociaż początkowo była dla niego niemiła i szorstka. Spełnił swoją obietnicę, ale wcześniej umarł, a następnie zażył lek, który przywrócił go do żywych. * Odnalazł i naprawił Kulę Archimedesa. * Bardzo łatwo się zakochuje. Zadurzył się w wielu dziewczynach (w kolejności): # Chione # Thalia Grace # Hazel Levesque # Echo # Kalipso Jednak tylko Kalipso go pokochała odwzajemniając jego uczucie. * Bardzo lubił Festusa, tak samo jak stolik o imieniu Buford (Buford zakochał się w maszynie). * Przez pewien czas bał się Annabeth. * W opowiadaniu "Leo Valdez i pościg za Bufordem" prawie doprowadził do zniszczenia obozu, ale opanował sytuację. * Chociaż na początku on i Frank nie przepadali za sobą, to później zaprzyjaźnili się. Leo zdobył dla niego zrobiony przez Kalipso specjalny, ognioodporny woreczek, w którym drewienko (od którego zależało życie Franka) było bezpieczne. * Jest Latynosem. * W opowiadaniu "Leo Valdez i pościg za Bufordem", gdy menada Bebbete zapytała go, czy jest Dionizosem, potwierdził to. * Raz, gdy kuł miecz spaliło się całe jego ubranie, oprócz niebieskich bokserek. * Chione wysłała go na Ogygię, ponieważ bała się samozapłonu Leona, myślała też, że Kalipso nie pokocha Leona, więc nie wróci. * Był zły na Percy'ego, że zostawił Kalipso samą na Ogygii. * Jego ulubiony kolor to czerwony. * W "Pamiętnikach Półbogów" Leo zamknął menady w specjalnej klatce wykonanej z hefajstosowej siatki takiej samej, której jego ojciec użył do pochwycenia Aresa i Afrodyty, gdy przyłapał swoją żonę na zdradzie. * Twierdził, że włosy Kalipso ładnie pachniały - cynamonem. * Twierdzi, że najbardziej podniecająca jest dziewczyna, która nie dba o czystość rąk. * Musiał umrzeć, aby pokonać Gaję, ale Festus za pomocą lekarstwa lekarza przywrócił go do życia. * Był jedynym herosem, który przybył na Ogygię dwa razy. * Jego przyjaciele i pozostali obozowicze przez pewien czas myśleli, że Leo nie żyje dopóki nie wysłał elektronicznego listu. * Według Nemezis Leo jest "siódmym kołem u wozu" - niepotrzebnym dodatkiem do Siódemki. * Obiecał sobie, że zapamięta twarz Echo, jednak już po chwili jej obraz zamazał mu się w pamięci. * Już jako małe dziecko był lepszy z matematyki niż większość dorosłych. * Specjalnie rozśmieszał i denerwował innych, żeby wyrobić sobie opinię błazna, dzięki czemu nie był pośmiewiskiem. Poza tym "humor był najlepszym sposobem, żeby ukryć ból". * Pod przykrywką irytującego idioty i klauna kryje się bardzo uczuciowa osoba, przepełniona cierpieniem, które to za wszelką cenę chce ukryć. * Nie znosi czuć się odrzucony, niestety często tak się czuje. * Leo jest drugim znanym dzieckiem Hefajstosa, który zginął w wybuchu. Pierwszy to Beckendorf. * Jest jedynym chłopakiem na Argo II, który nie był pretorem w 12 legionie. * Jest jedynym chłopakiem z Siódemki, który nie ma tatuażu z literami SPQR. * Valdez to nazwa miasta w USA. * Tylko on i Hazel z całej siódemki żyli po dwa razy. * Jest jedyną postacią, która pojawiła się w pierwszej scenie Olimpijskich Herosów i w ostatniej. * Przez spiczaste uszy Jason nazwał jego ojca rzymską formą Vulcan, zamiast Hefajstos. Leo nie był z tego zadowolony, ponieważ nie przepadał za Star Trekiem, gdzie główny bohater był Volkanianem. * Prawdopodobnie był na Morzu Potworów i walczył z Polytypesem. * W święta przebierał się w Świętego Mikołaja Tacos i robił różne kawały przyjaciołom. * Nienawidził ajaksu. * Ma kuzyna o imieniu Rafael. Matką Rafaela jest prawdopodobnie ciotka Rosa. * Jako jedyny z całej załogi Argo II wystąpił we wszystkich częściach Olimpijskich Herosów. * Podobnie jak Grover Leo ma swoje ulubione powiedzenie: "Złota zasada półbogów: nie będziesz tańczył kaczuszek z psycholami". * Jego ulubiony kolor to czerwony. * Gdy wylądował Festusem na lotnisku pracownicy przez mgłę zobaczyli go jako samolotem. * Apollo obiecał mu, że zamieni go w gwiazdozbiór, który nazwie Wybuchowy latynos. * Poprzez śmierć Jasona i jego misję w Obozie Jupiter, syn Hefajstosa nie mógł się pożegnać ze swoim przyjacielem. * Chce iść z Kalipso do liceum w Indianapolis. * Nazwał Meg Szałwiową dziewczyną. * Lityerses chciał zabić Kalipso na jego oczach, bo wiedział, że złamie mu tym serce. * Bardzo dobrze dogaduje się z Josephine. * Czasami jest w dobry sposób arogancki. * Mimo podobnego wieku jest przeciwieństwem drugoplanowego bohatera serii "Kroniki Rodu Kane" - Felix Philip. en:Leo Valdez es:Leo Valdez de:Leo Valdez ru:Лео Вальдес fr:Leo Valdez Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Apollo i boskie próby" Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:Dzieci Hefajstosa Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów"